Años despues
by Katania Flame
Summary: Una pequeña historia de este anime... Me gustaría que lo leyeran n.n


Habían pasado el curso de los 100 años, con ellos el renacimiento de nuestros protagonistas; En la casa de familia Baskerville dos llantos se escuchan resonar por los pasillos, una bebe de tez blanca y cabello café estaba en los brazos del padre mientras él bebe estaba en brazos de su madre, la felicidad desbordaba en esa casa, Alice nació junto a Gil, mellizos.

En el abismo una bebe lloraba, la cual era de tez blanca y de cabello albino, una esfera estaba junto a ella, de la nada se creó un cuarto en el cual en la cuna reposaba el ser. Dentro de esta habitación había muñecos en los que destacaban un cuervo, un conejo de color negro y un sombrerero.

Días después por parte de la casa de los Bezarius un llanto era escuchado a mitad de la noche, rompiendo con el sufrimiento que tenía el padre viendo un cuerpo pequeño que cargaba la madre. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de los dos padres primerizos.

Los años pasaron, junto a ellos crecieron aquellos niños.

A la edad de 5 años a la pequeña Alice le gustaba muchas más cosas, pero no faltaba su preciada carne; se interesó por la música y la danza siendo apoyada por su madre, Lacie, lo que más le gustaba era hacerle travesuras a su hermano.

En sus recuerdos, desde que tenía memoria recordaba un rostro que siempre la hacía sentir tranquila la sonrisa cálida era los que más destacaba de aquel rostro.

Por su parte el pequeño de pelo amarillo se la pasaba en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo libros la mayoría del tiempo, más que todo uno de sus favoritos: LA HISTORIA DEL CABALLERO SAGRADO. Él no era como el resto de los niños, no le gustaba salir a jugar con otros niños, sentía que algo faltaba y no sabía que era, pero en sus recuerdos aparecían dos chicos uno de cabellos negros parecidos a las algas y otra de pelo café con trenzas. Sentía que los conocía a pesar de nunca haberlos visto, miraba hacia el firmamento a ver si encontraba alguna respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Casi al tener 7 años los hermanos Baskerville se les dio la noticia del embarazo de Lacie, a los pocos meses nació un bebe de cabello amarillo su nombre fue elegido por la pequeña quien se acordó de un muñeco, Vincent.

Teniendo la misma edad que los mellizos Oz vio por primera vez a Ada, como su hermana nuevamente, sintiendo que no estaría nuevamente solo en aquella mansión la alegría llego en aquel lugar.

Un día la madre de Oz, Miranda, llego con la noticia de que fueron invitados al octavo cumpleaños de los mellizos Baskerville, Oz se negaba rotundamente a ir a aquella fiesta pero fue obligado por su madre, tras largas horas fue Oz quien escogió los regalos para los cumpleañeros, al saber que era una chica y un chico, eligió un par de muñecos: un conejo negro con corbatín rojo y un saco rojo con rectángulos bancos, quien tenía una pareja de igual forma con la diferencia de la tonalidad del saco que era más oscura, decidió quedarse con el otro, mientras para el chico fue un cuervo de juguete.

El día de celebración llego pronto con ellos el chico de ojos verdes junto a su madre a la puerta de la mansión de los Baskerville se sintió ansioso por algún motivo, al entrar vagos recuerdos se posaban en su mente, pero no era al único que le pasaba, los cumpleañeros también sintieron lo mismo en aquellos momentos.

Muchos adultos y niños se encontraban entre esos pudo reconocer a las familias Nightray, Barma y Rainsworth, tras escuchar murmullos Alice miro al chico de cabellos amarillos por primera vez supo que era aquel chico de aquel fragmento de recuerdo, los hermanos quedaron atontados hasta que la madre de los mellizos les dio un empujón para saludar a los invitados, quien tuvo el valor fue el muchacho.

\- Un gusto conocerte soy Gilbert, pero me puedes llamar Gil- dijo mientras estiraba su mano en forma de saludo

-El gusto es mío- Apretó su mano suavemente, el chico de cabello oscuro se hizo a un lado dando paso a la visión de los ojos verdes a unos iris de color amatista.

-Ella es mi hermana Alice Baskerville- La chica salió de su mundo para poder saludar al chico a quien le latió el corazón con rapidez.

\- Un gusto, Alice-

El tiempo paso, con ello la amistad de los tres fue creciendo cada vez que podían se reunían para jugar, hacer travesuras; donde más de una vez salieron regañados, donde más de una vez se quedaron a dormir los tres en una sola habitación y se quedaban hasta tarde jugando con las almohadas. Se volvió tan común ser apegados que parecían hermanos. Todos para uno y uno para todos.

La adolescencia cayó sobre ellos, pero jugarretas no paraban, se acercaba el cumpleaños número 15 de los mellizos quienes propusieron hacerlo el día que también Oz lo celebrara, a pesar de tener un problema con sus respectivos padres lograron conversarlos.

Sin embargo, el corazón no manda a quien amar, eso lo aprendió la portadora de ojos amatistas.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad al verlo sonreír con sinceridad, como no enamorarse de él si era su apoyo incondicional, su amigo casi como hermano, a quien le contaba casi todo, su actitud, su perseverancia, amor por lo que hace; mejor dicho ¿De que no se enamoró?

Poco después al grupo llego la hija de los Rainsworth, Sharon Rainsworth quien era un año mayor que ella, conociéndose en el evento de sus padres, al poco tiempo se hicieron grandes amigas, otra persona con la quien contar en la época de pubertad.

Por fin el anhelado día llego en el cual los chicos tenían vestidos parecidos a aquella ocasión de hace siglos donde al portador de ojos verdes lo enviaron al abismo, los dos chicos con túnicas blancas con dorado mientras la chica un vestido largo de iguales colores.

El obispo de la iglesia, junto a los respectivos padres entregaban en sus manos pequeños reconocimientos frente a las familias para después hacer un pequeño enlace con su contraparte del mundo de la locura.

La fiesta fue lo que más divirtió a los chicos quienes andaban a todos los lugares juntos.

Aquella ocasión sintió que de verdad necesitaba liberar aquellos sentimientos con alguien.

La primera vez que le conto sus sentimientos a la chica estaba en su cuarto peinándose la larga cabellera.

\- Alice ¿Sabes que es el amor? – Dijo viendo una revista sobre el tema.

\- ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si tú desde que nos conocimos hablas de eso, ella se levantó de la cama para posicionarse detrás de la chica de ojos amatistas.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? – Su sonrojo la delato, el nerviosismo estaba presente en su rostro- Al parecer sí.

\- Y...yo ¡Yo no me he enamorado de nadie!- Grito nerviosa, Ella se rio por el tartamudeo.

-Ya claro, ¿Quién es? - Desvió su mirada-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie– Suspiro derrotada, volteándose quedo al frente de la chica de cabello castaño.

\- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, con el meñique- Levantaron sus dedos para sellar el trato- de acuerdo, a mí me gusta O…Oz – La puerta se abrió haciendo un estruendo, haciendo saltar a las amigas, Gil estaba en la puerta con el pomo en su mano su rostro se veía pálido con la expresión de sorpresa, dando grandes zancadas cogió a su hermana por los hombros.

\- Dime que no es verdad…- ladeo su cabeza haciéndole creer que no sabía de qué estaba hablando- ¿Te has enamorado de Oz? – Su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte por dos razones: vergüenza e ira.

\- ¿Nos espiabas? - Dijo mientras lo cogía de las manos para retirarlas de sus hombros, el negó con la cabeza, sabía que decía la verdad, segundos después la mirada penetrante del chico le hizo saber que quería saber la verdad- Y si te digo que si me he enamorado de él ¿Hay algún problema? - Zafándose del agarre coge su celular y empieza a llamar a alguien… se alcanzó a escuchar la voz del otro lado.

\- Oz…- De un manotazo le arrebato el teléfono de las manos para en seguida colgarlo – Alice…

\- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Sabes que por esto la amistad con él se puede arruinar! - Sharon se puso detrás de Gil quien suspiro derrotado.

\- De acuerdo, pero, me tienes que prometer algo- Sus celos de hermano eran presentes, algo pasajero- si él te rompe el corazón no lo vuelvas a ver por nada del mundo. ¿Segura de tu decisión? - Asintió con su cabeza- Bien- Con eso se retiró de la habitación.

Al poco recibo la llamada de Oz

\- Gil ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué colgaste?

\- No es nada Oz, era para preguntarte si hoy íbamos a algún lado los cuatro-

\- Lo siento, pero mi madre debe asistir a un almuerzo con mis tíos así tengo que asistir con ella, tengo colgar adiós- Con esto finalizo la llamada.

…

Meses después otra integrante se unió a ellos, una chica de ojos verdes manzana y su cabello rojo tirando a fucsia, su nombre: Laura Barma*.

Han pasado ya varios años desde aquella ceremonia donde pronto nuestros tres protagonistas cumplirían 25 años de edad.

…

\- Vicent, Conejo, apúrense Tenemos que irnos- El par de hermanos se pusieron detrás de él, el maullido de un gato asusto al adulto joven, luego de las risas y regaños por parte de su madre entraron al carro del "cabeza de algas", como era apodado por sus hermanos partieron a encontrarse con Oz, Sharon, Laura, Ada y el novio de Sharon en un parque al aire libre, en este había un evento de feria dedicado a los latinoamericano se fueron separando para quedar en parejas, pero este viaje no era precisamente para divertirse sino para la declaración de amor del mellizo a la chica pelirroja; siendo él es muy obvio en sus sentimientos, pero como todo cliché, menos para ella.

Termino aquel día, todos los implicados estaban fastidiados, aburridos y desilusionados. Todos llegamos a la mansión Baskerville, Ada y Vicent se fueron a jugar en el patio mientras los restantes se sentaban para charlar un rato. De un momento a otro desaparecieron cabeza de alga y Laura, sin embargo, aún no estaban muy lejos para perseguirlos. Tras ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos y árboles para escuchar la conversación de aquel par de enamorados.

\- Lo siento si te cogí así Gil pero, te… tengo que decirte algo im… importante- Se sonrojo hasta llegar a compararse con un tomate por su cabello, veía hacia diferentes lados, tuvo que agachar la mirada para poder tranquilizarse, así fuera un poco- Tu… ¡Tú a mí me gustas Gil! - Eso dejo a antiguo portador del cuervo paralizado con un notable sonrojo. La antigua cadena se burlaba en voz baja, siendo reprendida por Sharon, Laura al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta sus ojos fueron perdiendo brillo acto seguido bajo su cabeza- Se… que tu no me vas a responder como quisiera, pero…- Antes de terminar la oración Gil le tomo de la barbilla y unieron labios, ese momento Sharon sacaba estrellas de todo su cuerpo, Literalmente, Todos veíamos aquella escena hasta que ya aburridos de la ferocidad del beso decidieron interrumpir. "Casualmente" Oz llego a interrumpir

\- Así que aquí estaban par de tortolos- Gracias a Oz Gil se separó y lo miro todo sonrojado y ojos acusatorios, la chica se recostó en el pecho del muchacho. Antes que se fuera de nuevo a su mundo mágico el gato de Alice interrumpió haciendo que Gil se aferrara a Laura y los descubrieran por la estruendosa carcajada de Alice.

…

Es el cumpleaños de los dos hermanos Baskerville la mujer se ha arreglado con un vestido rojo carmesí straple con forma de corazón con un cinturón blanco, el cabello estaba suelto dejando ver a su esplendor el largo de este junto a los dos típicos mechones trenzados que caían libremente por sus hombros desnudos, unos guantes que solamente agarraban mi dedo del medio con un hilo, unas sandalias de tiras que cogían el tobillo y un maquillaje muy suave para dejar ver su exuberante belleza.

\- ¿Te encuentras lista? - Asentí mientras se terminaba de colocar los aretes los cuales tenían una forma de lagrima, el sonido de la puerta rompió el silencio de esos momentos Gil entro a la habitación junto a Lacie impresionándolos por su aspecto.

\- Vaya, que bonita te ves hermana- Lacie tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de alegría- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si sentir mariposas en el estómago es normal, si estoy bien.

…

- _A Gil le debo el regalo ya que no sé qué comprarle y a Alice le llevo un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en plata de un conejo blanco y corbatín rojo hecho de rubí. -_ Pensó elchico de iris verdes mientras terminaba de arreglar su traje, el cual consistía en un smoking negro corbata roja y camisa blanca junto decoraciones en plata.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban en el auto junto hermana y madre las cuales estaban emocionadas por la fiesta de mis dos amigos; al poco tiempo llegaron donde ya varias personas estaban tomando ponche, champaña o robándose los manjares de las mesas, otros hablando con sus allegados mientras otros bailaban. Tras encontrase con Vicent Ada partió con él al centro de la habitación, al poco tiempo su madre se perdió de vista de repente las luces se apagan para que solo quedara una luz dirigida hacia la puerta por la cual sale la gata de su amiga, Glen Baskerville, padre de los gemelos, hace inicio junto a su esposa sobre el evento, se anuncia a sus hijos. Gil sale de primero con un elegante smokin negro con una camiseta morada oscura, dirigiéndose donde se encuentra con su novia espera a la salida de su hermana para empezar el baile en el centro del salón al poco tiempo Alice entra, muchos quedaron embobados por la deslumbrante belleza que portaba.

\- Alice, quien cumple sus 25 años elegirá quien será su pareja para este magnífico baile – Alice buscaba con la mirada al portador de pelo amarillo, lo encontró en una esquina tomando ponche, tomando su muñeca lo llevo hasta el centro del salón. El chico impresionado soltó el vaso de ponche haciendo que se regara en uno de los manteles. Tras llegar la mujer le agarro los hombros y él la cintura, uniendo sus manos la música empezó a sonar empezando el baile.

Seguía la fiesta, todos se divertían, pero una chica de ojos amatistas estaba a fuera tomando aire fresco tranquilizándose, al lado de ella se encontraba una ventana en el cual su hermana se reflejaba, entre las dos se hablaban hasta que alguien le toca su hombro haciéndola sobresaltar, voltee rápidamente a ver quién era esa persona encontrándose con su amor secreto.

–Oz, me asustaste- Una risa cantarina salió de sus labios- Tonto-le pego un puño muy suave y él se posiciono al lado de ella aun riendo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues quería tomar algo de aire fresco ¿y tú desde hace cuánto estas aquí? -

-Hace alrededor de 10 minutos- Oz vio el reflejo de la gemela, saludándola, Alyss que sonreía cuando el volteo a ver ella le trato de decir algo, pero no le entendía, la voz del muchacho la volvió a la realidad-Vaya sí que han pasado los años.

\- Si, han pasado volando- Hubo un momento de silencio- Alice- se posiciona detrás de ella retirando su cabello hacia un lado, la hizo estremecer por el frio que recibió de un objeto se colgaba a su cuello, algo delgado y frio, su respiración se sentía al lado de su oído- Feliz cumpleaños Alice- Susurra en su oído. Vio aquella cadena de plata con un dije de conejo. El chico se empezó a alejar para devolverse dentro de la mansión por acto reflejo le cogió su mano haciendo que él se girara sorprendido.

\- Oz- Sus pómulos se sonrojan haciéndola ver hermosa ante los ojos del muchacho, aquella timidez no era propia de ella- ¿Qué soy para ti? -Él abre los ojos de par en par, pero luego pone esa sonrisa llena de ternura, pone su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica.

\- Eres como una… hermana, eres mi mejor amiga- Algo en esa mirada le dijo que estaba mintiendo, pero lo que salió de su boca fue que la dejo estática. Ella soltó el agarre y él me queda viendo hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida- ¿Volvemos? - Ella asintió, la fiesta siguió sin ninguna particularidad, pero la mente de ambos estaba fuera del lugar.

Después que se acabara la fiesta la familia Vessalius llegaron a su hogar, Ada y la madre de ambos quedaron agotadas de tanto bailar yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones tras el llegar a la suya se hecho en la cama quitándose lo más importante seguía aún preguntándose lo que era aquella chica para él, empezando a recordar todas las travesuras que habían hecho los tres, las sonrisas de Alice, sus diferentes gestos, sonrió bobamente, _era un tonto enamorado,_ un destello carmesí se vio en los ojos del conejo que tenía en la mesa de noche, sin embargo lo ignoro para caer en brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo un sueño, _no, una pesadilla_ lo dejo con sus sentimientos en la palma de la mano.

 _Estaba Alice sentada en el jardín de la casa de los Baskerville rodeada de rosas rojas, su cuerpo portaba aquel vestido con el cual esa noche la había visto, inconscientemente él se iba acercando despacio para sorprenderla de repente un chico de cabello amarillo le cogió la muñeca y la levanto abrazándola por la cintura sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca cada vez más cerca sus labios a los de ella, lo volteo a ver, sus ojos no se notaban por su fleco pero tenía una sonrisa de burla de improviso la beso, la ira se veía en su rostro realmente lo quería degollar, su cabello empezó a transformarse a color castaño oscuro, casi negro, mostró sus ojos rojo como la sangre._

 _\- Oz ¿Qué pasaría si eso llegara a suceder? - Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro casi igual a la del gato risueño, de un giro la chica cambio de apariencia pasando a su cabello blanco la chica rio entre dientes, el de orbes verdes quedo anonado._

 _\- ¿Sabes? hay alguien a quien ama Alice…- El rostro del muchacho se volvió duro, aquellos ojos tenían toques rojos a parte de los sentimientos asesinos que tenía- Tal vez se le declare muy pronto y llegue a tener un noviazgo…_

 _\- ¡Eso nunca sucederá! -_

 _\- ¿Qué tan seguro te encuentras de eso? - Aquel paisaje desaparece dejándolo en la oscuridad, frente a él se encontraban Alice junto a uno de sus compañeros, un gruñido salió de su boca, a lo lejos escucho como lo llamaban, pero fue hasta que sintió unas gotas impactar con su rostro que se despertó._

\- ¡Por fin despiertas! - Su hermana estaba al frente de él junto con un spray – Casi no te despiertas aparte de que se nos hace tarde –

- _Entonces no te importa que le de otro beso o ¿Si? -_ Aquella pregunta hizo que sus puños se cerraran alrededor de la cobija, otra vez sintió agua en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Realmente es posible eso? -_ Se cuestionó.

\- Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? – El chico tenía una expresión de pregunta, ella suspiro- ¿Estabas soñando con Alice? – Negando lo que era obvio hizo que su hermana soltara un suspiro de resignación- Gil y Vincent han llamado porque hoy estamos cordialmente invitados a una fiesta de té que hacen solamente para amigos y familia, es de tipo informal.

-Si ya están listas espérenme abajo, voy en seguida- Tras levantarse de la cama se dio una ducha rápida mientras recordaba el sueño, ¿Qué pasaría si Alice estaba enamorada de algún chico? Sintió una opresión en su pecho _, no, eso no puede ser_. Al poco tiempo estaba vistiendo una camisa elegante blanca arremangada y unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos de algo elegantes.

Llegaron a poco tiempo a aquella mansión, el ruido se oía por todos los lados Gil, uno de los anfitriones, su ropa era similar a la de Oz con el cambio de una camiseta negra

\- ¡Gil! -

-Hola, Oz- Se veía como si buscara algo con la mirada- ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Podrías buscas a conejo estúpido, ya vamos a servir el almuerzo…- Recibió un asentimiento para después ir a buscarla, tiempo después llego a encontrarla cerca del pequeño lago siempre estaba cuando quería pensar.

\- Alice- La abraza por la espalda, ella se sobresalta para luego golpearlo en una pierna al lanzar un quejido lo voltea a ver encontrándose con unos ojos algo sorprendidos para luego apartarlos, el chico se sentó al lado de la muchacha- ¿Pasa algo? -Ella negó con la cabeza- Vamos Alice que tienes- Le pico la mejilla, pero ella no decía nada, luego de un rato se aburrió.

\- Oz ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - El asintió - ¿A ti te gusta alguien? - Un sonrojo se posó en el rostro del chico, la chica al notar eso aparto la mirada salió un suspiro de sus labios. De repente se puso de pie.

\- ¿Alice?

\- Vamos, nos están esperando- Le iba a coger la mano, pero ella la aparto y se fue caminando rápidamente.

El chico quedo un rato hay viendo perdido la superficie del agua hasta que alguien lo empujo, tras voltear a ver solamente escucho una risa junto el sonido de unas cadenas.

Tras llegar a las mesas veía como todos estaban ya sentados degustando aquellas delicias para el paladar, Alice estaba hablando con su cuñada y Sharon, tras sentarse en la mesa dos chicas se pusieron a coquetearle estando frente a la portadora de ojos amatistas, quien no estaba de ánimo ni siquiera para comer, cuando recogieron los platos de la mesa ella apenas había comido la porción de carne, arroz y un poco de ensalada, ese comportamiento fue anormal en ella.

Luego las chicas coquetas lo invitaron a bailar a lo que él con gusto acepto cuando iba a invitar a Alice a bailar no estaba, al poco rato apareció, pero se quedó hablando por el celular para luego decirle unas palabras a su hermano e irse del lugar, no se apareció en el resto de la fiesta de té; le pedí a Gil que lo acompañara a su cuarto, tras llegar se hecho a su cama boca arriba.

\- ¿A qué se debe el placer que B-rabbit se encuentre hoy suspirando tanto? - Dijo desde su silla mientras comía unos cigarrillos de chocolate, el chico le lanzo una almohada.

\- Gil, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al descubrir que amabas a Laura? - El me miro con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

\- ¡Solo responde!

\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? – Repitió, ignorando a su amigo.

\- Por nada – Se hecho una almohada a su cara, a pesar de los años aun parecía un niño –

\- Oz una duda ¿Mi hermana que te parece?... de tipo sentimental- Sus ojos le decía que ocultaba algo.

\- Pues ella es una buena chica y amiga, no tengo de que quejarme de ella…

\- Mi hermana está enamorada de alguien- Soltó de repente sorprendiendo al chico, quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si está enamorada de un chico- Sintió una opresión en su pecho – A demás de ser guapo es inteligente- El chico quedo viendo a la ventana.

\- Me alegro por ella-Una sonrisa forzada aparece en su rostro, sus pupilas alcanzaron a dilatarse, un aura oscura se sintió, Gil suspiro.

\- Oz ¿Te has enamorado de alguien? - Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, pero antes de contestar el celular sonó tras revisarlo vio un mensaje de su madre- me tengo que ir, entonces nos vemos en una semana ¿De acuerdo? - El asiente para luego ver como su amigo se va de la habitación. Una presencia se posó detrás de él.

\- Le vas a contar a Alyss ¿Verdad? –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuervo que una vez le regalo su mejor amigo, el cual tenía un cuerpo de un hombre igual que él con la diferencia de su cabello lacio.

\- ¿Crees que le quitaría la diversión a B-rabbit? - Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del hombre – Nos divertiremos jugando con la mente de Oz.

\- No se sobrepasen- Aviso antes de salir del lugar.

Los días pasan y la distancia también, nuestros protagonistas estaban cada vez más confundidos, la peliblanca platicaba por las noches con su gemela…

\- Alice ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo mientras veía como su hermana fijaba su vista al horizonte.

\- No es nada- Ella recoge sus piernas hasta que se pegaran a su torso y posara su rostro en ellas.

\- Ya claro, nadie se come tus mentiras-Dijo en modo de reproche- Sabes estar enamorada es muy raro.

\- Si claro- La volteo a ver con una cara de enfado que pronto se convirtió en una maldadosa- ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas cuando hablamos de B-Rabbit? - Un sonrojo se apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, una carcajada salió de la otra.

\- ¡Alice!-

\- Creo que es algo parecido a lo que siento por mi sirviente-

-Ah, los siglos no te cambian-

-Culpa de el por haber perdido aquella apuesta- Contraataco

\- Si, pobre Oz, un mes entero siendo tu sirviente.

\- Pero aprendió a hacer la carne que a mí me gusta- Unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon por la habitación, pero antes de terminar una duda surgio en la mente de la chica- Alyss ¿B-Rabbit es celoso? - Una mueca de pensamiento estuvo en la cara de la chica hasta que se le ilumino

-Creo que un poco.

\- ¿Oz se pondrá celoso si me ve con Daniel?-

-¿Daniel?-

\- Si, el chico que se me acerco la vez pasada por trabajo-

\- Ah, el bobito –

\- ¡Si te vas a dormir sería bueno, Coneja! - Escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta para ver como Vincent abría la puerta para lanzarle una almohada y cerrarla tras el acto.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan entrometido mocoso! - Gritaron las dos al tiempo, al otro lado del ventanal se encontraba el pequeño … con su almohada quien hizo la misma acción que su contraparte para luego quedarse dormido en la alcoba de la del pelo blanco.

\- ¿Hablamos mañana? - Dijo la chica de cabello café para voltearse a arreglar su cabello.

\- ¿Es necesaria la pregunta? - Unas risas se escucharon para después un regaño de la voz femenina de su madre.

\- Descansa –

Por otra parte, esta vez Oz soñaba con la misma escena, pero con el chico que su amiga decía era un compañero diciendo sobre su relación a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Oz?- Pregunta el conejo de ojos rojos, tan parecido a él.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - El sonido de las cadenas llegaba a los oídos del muchacho.

\- Nada en especial, solamente reflejo lo que podría pasar-

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Dime ¿Alice siempre estará para ti? –Él se difumino en las sombras del lugar para llegar detrás de el- Ya no son niños, el tiempo pasa, ella se enamorará y al final…

\- Basta-

\- ¿No te gusta la idea? –

\- ¿Te gusta la idea que Raven se acerque a Alyss?

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta-

\- Pero tú ya sabes la respuesta –

\- Acuérdate que no estamos en un cuento de hadas- Tras estas palabras el chico se difumino en las sombras del lugar dejándolo solo, torturándose con la imagen de Alice y su compañero.

…

Dias después se quedaron a encontrar con todos para ir al parque de atracciones, Oz paso a recoger a Sharon, su novio y Laura, junto a él estaba su hermana.

Tras llegar se encontraron con el resto, pero la expresión del chico cambio al ver a aquel chico de ojos avellana.

\- Se los presento- Dijo Alice señalándolo con su mano – Él es Daniel Díaz.

\- Un gusto- Dijo saludando a Oz, pero él no le prestó atención.

\- ¿Entramos? - Pregunto pasando por el pobre chico de ojos avellanas.

-Bien ¿a dónde vamos? - Todos dijeron a diferentes lugares e iban a empezar a discutir- Chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos a…?

Oz decidió retirarse del grupo antes de que terminara estrellando algo en el rostro angelical del chico.

\- ¿Oz? - Dijo una voz a su espalda- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Deseas que vayamos a otra parte?

\- No Sharon, ustedes esperaron mucho para este día yo… es mejor que vallan y disfruten estaré jugando por ahí - ella iba a protestar, pero no la dejo- Tranquila por si algo llamare- Tras dar media vuelta se perdió entre la multitud.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó su teléfono.

\- ¿Diga? -

\- Señor Vessalius, necesito que venga de inmediato, ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente-

\- Allá estaré- Tras colgar su teléfono le envió un mensaje a su mejor amigo excusándose.

\- Que patético- Dijo una voz en su cabeza junto al sonido del metal.

\- Cállate – Una sonrisa burlona lo hizo enojar.

…

-Oz se fue- Comunico su amigo para ver las caras sorprendidas de las personas presentes

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? - Pregunto ofendida la chica de ojos amatistas

\- ¡Si venir fue idea de él! - Secundo la pelirroja.

\- No sé, simplemente me envió ese mensaje-

\- ¡Ese sirviente es un inútil! –

\- Llamémoslo - Dijo el muchacho de pelo miel, todos lo miraron raro- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es mejor que no, debe de estar en este momento ocupado- Contradijo la muchacha. – Tal vez quiera estar solo.

Tras terminar el día Oz estaba en la puerta esperándolos para volver a casa, todos le hicieron preguntas sin embargo ninguna fue contestada. La chica de pelo castaño extrañada dio aviso que lo acompañaría a su casa sin embargo este negó rotundamente, el chico podía llegar a ser terco cuando quería.

…

Los días terminaron pasando donde la relación de Daniel y Alice se volvía más "fuerte", Oz por su parte se había distanciado de la misma.

En las noches B-Rabbit, con ayuda de Alyss, transformaban los sueños del joven para darle posibles casos de emparejamiento de Alice y Daniel, haciéndolo cada vez más gruñón.

Oz trataba siempre de zafarse de sus amigos con el trabajo sin embargo no tuvo previsto…

\- ¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? - Su voz salió por su cuenta.

\- No te acordabas ¿cierto? - Ataco su padre haciendo que se acongojara, había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y metido en otras cuestiones que se le había olvidado- Sabes a la perfección que la hacemos todos los años- Un suspiro salió de su boca- y bien ¿Cuál será la temática? - El chico tenía una mueca en su rostro.

\- Siglo XVIII- Dijo tras recordar aquella tragedia que le había gustado investigar desde pequeño y a causa de esa tuvo aventuras en su vida anterior- A partir de la tragedia de Sabier-

…

Han pasado 5 días y nada más faltaban 2 para la fiesta, ya todo estaba listo para la misma, les había avisado a sus amigos y enviado las invitaciones, sin embargo, Gil requería verlo ese mismo día. Con los nervios a flor de piel acepto.

\- Oz ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Comúnmente tu encuentras el tiempo para traer las invitaciones, pero Ada fue quien las trajo, a parte ya has dicho 3 veces no a nuestras invitaciones a divertirnos-

-Solamente he estado ocupado con …

\- Deja las escusas baratas Oz-

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga si me atormentan los sueños y estos cada vez se vuelven más realidad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- No… es nada-

En eso entra Alice, su mirada reflejo sorpresa ante el hecho para luego volverse seria.

-Oz

-Buenas tardes Alice-

\- Cabeza de algas, mamá nos necesita abajo.

\- ¿Algo más que comentar?

-Si- Dirigió su mirada a Oz- No poder asistir a la fiesta… Tengo algo que hacer- La mirada de Oz oscureció una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

\- No te tienes que preocupar, todos tenemos responsabilidades…- Dijo esquivando su mirada-

-Oz…

\- A pesar de todo es así…- Murmuro, cada vez se acercaba más a la puerta para abrirla, nunca volteo a mirar a la chica- Gil hablamos luego- Tras esto dio un portazo. Unos breves segundos duraron en silencio.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto perdida la chica.

\- No sé, ¿porque no vas y le preguntas? - Dijo haciendo lo mismo de que su amigo, pero con la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Pero que grosero!

Por los pasillos de aquella mansión corría el muchacho, a pesar de los llamados de la madre de sus amigos, corría como si no hubiera un mañana, tras salir se montó al coche y arranco a toda prisa.

Tras llegar corrió hasta la biblioteca para encerrarse ahí, su escondite, se acurruco en sí mismo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero al levantar nuevamente la vista vio como la luz anaranjada, unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos alterándolo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver un cabello similar al de él, suspiro.

\- Oz-

-Hola tío-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu padre te ha estado buscando-

\- ¿Hay algún problema con las cuentas de la empresa? -

\- No, no hay ninguno, pero si con tu fiesta-

\- ¿No se celebrará?

\- Claro que se celebrara ¿Por qué crees que yo estoy aquí? -Un suspiro salió de sus labios- Me dijo que te informara que el lugar está en perfectas condiciones, ya está todo lo que pidieron y que mañana empezaran a arreglar el lugar.

\- Ya veo-

\- También me encontré con la señorita Kate, diciendo que ya está listo tu traje y que Gil te espera en tu habitación-

\- Dile que no estoy de ánimo para hablar-

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ni yo mismo comprendo este sentimiento-

\- ¿Es por Alice? -

\- ¿Es tan evidente? - Dijo perdiendo su vista en el horizonte.

\- Algo así- Su rostro se volteó – _Si supiera que Alice le dio un beso en la frente mientras dormía…_

Tras un rato en silencio su tío se retiró, el veía como anochecía, tras ver la luna en el punto más alto salió de la habitación para la suya. El siguiente día iba a ser pesado.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, las ojeras eran notables bajo sus ojos, no quería ni levantarse.

\- Oz ¡Oz! -

\- No molesten…

\- Sirviente inútil- Escucho a lo lejos para luego sentir como era espichado su estómago por una gran masa dejándolo sin aire- ¡Despierta de una vez!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Contraataco

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? Se supone que hoy íbamos a ir a la feria que hay de comida en el pasillo del gusto.

\- ¿Entiendes que es un "no"? -

\- No-

\- Tengo cosas que hacer- De repente siente que es arrastrado de la cama cayendo al duro suelo- ¡Alice!

\- ¡Te vienes con nosotros! –

-…-

Trato de zafarse sin embargo no lo logro. Ese día se había vuelto agotador a su manera, tras caer la noche el chico se tiró a la comodidad de su cama para caer rendido.

…

El día había llegado sin embargo sentía que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

La tarde le daba paso a la noche, en el cuarto de la muchacha terminaba de alistarse para aquel ritual por otra parte el chico de cabello amarillo se terminaba de arreglar, mirándose al espejo se realizaba la trenza que por mucho tiempo se llevaba haciendo, tenía gran parecido con su antepasado, el "héroe" de la tragedia de Sabier, Jack Vessalius, un suspiro soltó, la luna era confidencial de sus sentimientos.

\- Hermano ¿Estás listo? –

-Dame unos minutos para terminar de arreglarme-Dijo viéndose en el espejo, tenía una camiseta blanca junto un pantalón negro, unas botas caña alta con detalles en blanco. Portaba un gabán de color negro el cual tenía muñequeras de color blanco con los botones en dorado junto un cuello de volados con 3 niveles blanco- Me parezco un poco a Jack.

Por parte en la casa de los Baskerville ya estaban listos los invitados a la fiesta, los primeros en irse fueron los padres junto a su sobrino de nombre Leo. Los tres hermanos estaban terminando de arreglarse para luego colocarse unas túnicas para no mostrar sus vestimentas.

 _-Hoy, por fin, Alyss puede traspasar las fronteras y venir al mundo humano_ \- Pensó la chica mientras se veía al espejo llevaba el característico vestido de Alyss con la diferencia que este era en negro con rosas rojas, unas sandalias de amarrar en el tobillo con decoraciones en plateado, llevaba un pequeño bolso de igual color que el vestido, se sentía algo mal por no asistir al baile con Oz sabiendo que el sí lo hizo cuando ella cumplió, sin embargo también era una sorpresa para todos ellos, ya que cada contraparte iría, la luna roja era su condición.- _Si todo sale bien… ellos podrán venir cuando plazcan_ \- Los únicos que sabían del hecho eran sus hermanos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarla encubriéndola hasta que el ritual se efectué. Al frente iban los mayores mientras Vicent revisaba que todo estuviera en orden a parte de venir hablando con Ada, quien ya sabía de la situación por culpa del pelo amarillo, tras llegar decidieron ir al salón pero tras perder de vista a los demás se desviaron de camino.

\- Espero que hagan bien su labor, por favor denme el tiempo suficiente-

\- Haremos lo que podamos-

\- Par de idiotas- Dijo abrazándolos- Se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

La puerta del salón estaba algo abierta dejando ver a los tres hermanos, Laura y Sharon tenían la duda de _¿Alice si iba a venir?_

\- Bienvenidos a todos a nuestra celebración por el 25 aniversario de mi hijo Oz Vessarius- Anuncio el padre del mismo, como todo un príncipe varias muchachas suspiraron por él, su rostro tenía una sonrisa.

-Que sonrisa tan falsa- Murmuro Alice tras ver a través de una ventana al chico.

Busco con la mirada a Alice sin embargo no la encontró, siguiendo con su farsa – ¿Me concedería el honor señorita Sharon? - Sabiendo que tenían que comenzar acepto, tomándole la mano los músicos empezaron a tocar dándole inicio al vals, Alice tras ver sus ojos quedo con un pequeño pincho en el corazón.

 _-Siempre empezaban ellos dos el Vals-_

Dio media vuelta para empezar a ir por los pasillos, bien conocidos, hasta llegar al patio de la casa del chico.

Dos cabelleras reconocibles para el chico pasaron por su visión, eran Gil y Vicent.

\- Gil, Vicent me alegro de verlos a los dos- Ellos lo miraban como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura- ¿Que sucede? – Vio a su alrededor a ver si encontraba una mirada amatista sin embargo no la encontró- Alice… al final no vino- Murmuro viendo para las ventanas que dejaban ver el hermoso patio.

\- Pues… No pudo venir ya que se sentía un poco mal…- Excuso Gil

\- Sabes que no tienes que mentirme…- Con su mirada enfocada en los vidrios vio la frondosa cabellera de su "amiga", los dos hermanos vieron lo sucedido así que antes que sacara alguna excusa para ver quién era aquella doncella lo detuvieron.

-Oz…

\- Los dejo- Dijo zafándose dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón- Cúbreme- Dándole una orden a su mejor amigo quien antes que pudiera protestar ya se encontraba solo, a paso rápido lo intercepto en aquel pasillo-Gil, déjame pasar…

-Ni se te ocurra molestarla, o si no asegúrate de huir lejos- Dijo entregándole una capa para que se cubriera del frio.

\- No dejare que me vea, te lo aseguro- Dijo aceptando el objeto negro.

Tras llegar se quitó los tacones junto a la capa para ponerlos dentro de un árbol hueco, cogiendo lo que necesitaba empezó nuevamente con la acción hasta llegar a la cascada que quedaba junto a un pequeño lago, aquellas aguas estaban translucidas, tras dejar al lado de una roca su bolso se dispuso ponerse una cuerda alrededor de su pierna derecha mientras en la izquierda una manilla con cascabeles en el tobillo.

Al ver el patio no encontró ningún rastro de la muchacha, el sonido de las cadenas fue escuchado por sus oídos, tras voltear a ver se encontró con unos pétalos de rosa de colores rojos y azules que estaban esparcidos haciendo una clase de sendero. Sin perder tiempo se encamino por aquel lugar llegando a la cascada. Tras verla quedo embobado con tal belleza, ella volteo su cabeza haciendo que instintivamente se escondiera detrás de un árbol frondoso. La luz de la luna estaba en el punto que hacia brillar el agua del lago, tras esto ella toco la superficie un par de veces haciendo las onda que producían se convirtieran en una superficie cristalina donde el otro lado era negro junto unas pequeñas motas blancas, al poco tiempo apareció una chica de cabello blanco.

\- Alyss- Murmuro, las cadenas eran nuevamente escuchadas por sus oídos- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Lista hermana?- Ella asiente y empieza a sonar una música tranquila de una Kalimba, ella se movía con mucha suavidad, parecía ser otra persona, el ritual estaba a punto de terminarse, el brillo de la luna se volvía más fuerte contra el cristal igual que los sonidos de las cadenas que le sacaron un quejido al chico de ojos verdes, con la última nota de la canción la superficie alumbro, la luna paso a ser roja por unos segundos los cuales la luz no dejaba ver al pobre chico, la luz se fue desvaneciendo dando paso a que el cuerpo de Alyss pasara a nuestro mundo.

\- ¡Lo lograste hermana!

\- ¡Y me creíste incapaz! - Unas carcajadas sonaron por el lugar.

\- Es mejor que entremos debes de estarte muriendo del frio- Dijo tras ver como ella tiritaba, pasándole una casaca se dispusieron a entrar en la mansión.

El chico se ocultó de ellas para poder volver a la fiesta, tras estar debajo de la ventana de su habitación una cadena casi lo hiere si no fuera por sus reflejos, tras ver hacia arriba nota como Gil esta junto a una persona que se le notaban las orejas, como si fueran de conejo, tras coger la cadena con facilidad monto, pasando el marco se arregló un poco su vestido, el portador de ojos ámbares tiene los brazos cruzados, junto a él se encuentran dos siluetas casi invisibles por la oscuridad del lugar.

\- No sabes el problema que casi tengo con tus padres porque tú desapareciste de repente.

\- Lo siento…-

\- Y no sabes cómo nos alegramos que estés aquí- Agrego otra voz, asustado volteo a ver a las dos siluetas que se movían hacia ellos, la luz de la luna dejo ver los dos hombres tan parecidos a ellos, uno tenía el cabello lacio junto unos ojos azules oscuros, tenía la apariencia del cabeza de algas fijando su mirada en el otro era muy parecido a él con la diferencia de sus ojos rojos carmesí y su cabello castaño casi tan negro.

-B-Rabbit y Raven ¿A qué se debe que estén aquí? -

\- El traspaso de fronteras a su mundo gracias a los contratos y Alice con Alyss-

-…- El silencio se hizo presente por breves segundos- Gil ¿Tú sabias sobre esto?

\- Mmm… ¿Tal vez? - Un suspiro salió nuevamente por la boca del chico.

\- Vamos abajo, la fiesta aun continua- En cierto momento los dos seres se perdieron de la vista de los dos amigos; al llegar su madre lo reprimió por escaparse de la fiesta de repente las luces se apagan dejando a todos preocupados, llamaradas azules se prenden alrededor del salón.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! Gracias por estar este día en esta fabulosa reunión…- Dijo una voz femenina.

\- reunión en la cual las cadenas vinimos al mundo de ustedes- Secundo una voz de hombre parecida a la de Oz haciendo que confundieran al padre del mismo.

\- Oz ¡Deja el juego! - Regaño su padre.

\- ¡No soy yo! - Se escuchó haciendo que varios rieran. Alguien carraspeo su garganta.

\- Continuando… El día de hoy las cadenas asociadas a las familias Vessalius, Baskerville, Nightray, Barma y Rainsworth estarán entre los humanos- Las luces se prendieron dejando ver al grupo de cadenas tan parecidos a sus portadores, con unos cambios menores junto con sus ropas, todos aplaudieron ante el hecho.

\- Ahora continuaremos con un vals – Aviso el tío del chico de pelo amarillo.

Buscaba con la mirada a la chica de su enamoramiento encontrándola junto a Sharon y Reim, su novio.

-Alice ¿Te gustaría bailar? - Dijo ofreciendo su mano, ella lo miro.

-Claro- Dijo con una sonrisa, una pequeña brisa fue sentida por nuestros protagonistas quienes miraron hacia abajo observando como sus ropas desaparecían dejándolos desnudos pero aquella briza era de color dorado con negro haciendo que no se les viera nada, un potente sonrojo cruzo por todas las mejillas de los presentes, la ráfaga cada vez se pegaba más a ellos de golpe se esparció dejando ver a los chicos con nuevas ropas. Por parte de Alice era un vestido corto negro tipo straple el cual tenía una tira de encaje de rosas en el borde del mismo, en la parte del cinturón pequeñas rosas rojas del cual partía una capa traslucida negra que al culminar tenía un bordado de rosas junto un moño rojo el cual tenía las pequeñas flores; la falda a duras penas le llegaba a mitad del muslo dejando ver sus piernas largas, sus típicas trenzas se unieron en la parte de atrás junto con unos lazos de color rojo, estas eran decoradas con una rosa roja en la unión, en los brazos tenía unos largos guantes negros que le llegaban casi hasta el hombro los cuales tenían al final un volado de color rojo, en su muñeca derecha tenía una manilla la cual partía de su dedo medio hasta la muñeca de color plateado junto con una rosa que parecía hecha en rubí por el intenso color, un collar pegado al cuello del color característico mas la flor roja, pendientes plateados y unas sandalias de tacón alto de color negro.

Por parte del muchacho su vestimenta no cambiaba mucho la camiseta blanca aún estaba el pantalón negro se le añadió un pequeño bordado dorado en sus bolsillos, las botas caña alta tenía la división más visible como decorado de las pestañas de la parte de arriba tenía unos arabescos de color dorado, el garban paso de negro a verde oliva que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, los puños eran de color blanco con sus bordes en dorado, en el cuello portaba una pañoleta de color blanco, en sus orejas habían aparecido dos aretes de color verde junto matizaciones en dorado.

Esta vez se arrodillo para proponerle…- ¿Me concede el honor señorita?-

\- Por supuesto-

La música empezó a sonar dando inicio al vals, las chicas estaban celosas por aquella pieza que parecía tan íntima. Sharon estaba junto a Reim cogidos se sus manos viendo tan magnifica escena, parecía que fuera a sacar flores, por otra parte, el mellizo veía enternecido a su hermana; una, dos vueltas dio la chica.

\- Se ven hermosos- Admiraba Alyss recibiendo un asentimiento del conejo.

- _Me alegro por ti hermano/ hermana-_ Pensaron los dos hermanos menores.

Contagiados por la energía de aquella pareja B-Rabbit cogió a Alyss de la mano.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - Ofreció-

\- Claro-

Gil hizo la misma invitación a Laura por ultimo Ada con Vicent. Esas cuatro parejas hicieron que los ojos de los respectivos padres se les aguaran de tanta felicidad.

\- Se ve tan hermosa- Dijo Lacie.

\- Y mi hijo no se ve mal- Secundo la madre de Oz.

\- ¡Crecen tan rápido! - Dijo limpiándose una gota que caía del su ojo el padre de Oz.

-Ya, ya.

…

La canción estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

Terminando con una vuelta concluyo el baile. Una reverencia fue hecha por cada uno.

\- Alice ¡Hola! - Se escuchó a sus espaldas, la chica se volteó a ver quién era.

-Ha, Dani…- De repente sintió un peso en su espalda, dos brazos rodeándola, una mirada fulminante se percibía del chico de ojos verdes hacia el de ojos avellana dejándolo anonado. Alyss y Gil se sorprendieron. Los pómulos de la chica enrojecieron en un sutil color.

-Oz ¿Qué haces? – dijo tras ver que él apoyaba su frente en el hombro de ella, cogiéndola de la muñeca la guio hacia afuera ante la mirada atónita de todos- ¡Oz! –

El susodicho apretó la mandíbula, una sonrisa surco la cara de B-Rabbit.

Los ojos del chico eran tapados por su cabello, el frio hizo erizar la piel de la chica, habían salido al exterior de la casa, tras unos metros llegaron a un claro donde las hojas de los arboles danzaban con el viento.

\- Oz-

\- Lo siento… Yo… Actué sin pensar-

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Una mano se posó en el hombro del hombre.

\- No…es nada – Una luz roja se posó arriba de ellos, vieron la luna, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos- Yo… - Sintio que cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

\- Oz…- Unos suaves labios se sintieron encima de los suyos, la luz de la luna se hizo más intensa para aquellos dos enamorados. El beso era como un pétalo de rosa, nada más que eso. A los pocos segundos se separaron, un inmenso sonrojo se posó en los dos rostros.

\- Yo… Lo lamento –

\- ¿Por qué? - Su rostro reflejaba confusión.

\- Alice ¿Realmente estuvo bien que te besara? - Sus ojos se veían opacos llenos de culpa- Tú estás enamorada de alguien y se supone que tu… soñabas que tu primer beso fuera con el chico especial… y yo te lo robe.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? –

\- ¿Qué yo te robe ti primer beso? –

\- ¿Y qué pasa? –

\- Alice…- El sentimiento de culpa se sentía por el lugar, la chica al no recibir respuesta se acercó al rostro del chico acercándose a su mejilla hinco el diente haciendo sobresaltar al pobre muchacho- ¡Alice! - Retiro su rostro algo sorprendido, nuevamente la chica estaba cerca suyo pero esta vez en apoyada en su torso.

\- ¿Qué harías si de quien estoy enamorada es de alguien que es cercano a mí?

\- Felicitaciones…- En su rostro apareció una mueca al ver la cara de alegría de su amigo.

\- ¡Idiota! - Cogiendo las solapas de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez el beso fue demandante por la chica dejando otra vez sorprendido al chico, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín por la ira que tenía soltó- ¡De quien estoy enamorada es de ti! - A los pocos segundos el silencio se volvió sepulcral para luego dejar el chico caer al pasto de rodillas - ¿Oz? - El chico empezó a reír dejando estupefacta a la de ojos amatistas.

\- ¿Esto es su sueño? –

\- ¡Perdón si fue tan malo! - Aquellos hermosos ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas - ¡Eres un idiota! – Antes de que lo golpeara el chico le agarro de la mano para acercarla a él.

\- No… Alice… Si esto es un sueño por favor que me den un pellizco- Ni corta ni perezosa la muchacha acato su orden – Auch ¡Alice! – Una sutil risa se escuchó de la chica – Esto es real-

\- ¡Explícate! –

\- Estoy enamorado de ti Alice… desde hace algún tiempo…- Las mejillas de la chica estaban casi como un tomate – He estado enamorado de ti Alice…

\- Entonces ¿Ahora qué? – La cara de confusión del chico fue evidente por parte del chico.

\- ¡Váyanse a un motel! – Gritaron desde lo lejos, haciendo ruborizar a los dos jóvenes quienes alterados voltearon a verlos, observando como sus amigos se reían por lo dicho de la cadena.

\- ¡B- Rabbit! – A duras penas alcanzo a esquivar una piedra lanzada por el chico, pero no corrió con la misma suerte con la de la chica.

\- Alice… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Mmm… No se… según los libros de romance que Sharon me dio, lo siguiente es ¿Ser novios? - Sus manos se entrelazaron.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? –

\- ¿Quieres irte a la locura conmigo?

\- Seria un placer señorita Baskerville- Haciéndole una reverencia a la muchacha y extendiendo su mano.

\- Con gusto señor Vessalius- Aceptando su mano.

\- ¡Oz Vessalius! - Una fuerte voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, Gilbert estaba hecha una furia.

\- ¡Corre! – Unas carcajadas eran escuchadas a lo lejos.

 _Como un cuento de hadas esta historia llego a su fin._

 _Extra:_

Al día siguiente

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu hermana que somos novios? - Pregunto el chico de ojos rojos a su compañera.

\- Cuando ella se dé cuenta.

\- Y ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras B- Rabbit? - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas que de un golpe lo dejo en el suelo.

\- ¡Ayuda! - Pido el chico al ser correteado por toda la casa de los Vessalius por el moustro de ojos amatistas.


End file.
